Wisdom and War: The Forgotton Queen
by Thecrazyhobbit
Summary: Second story in the Wisdom and War series.
1. Chapter 1

WILLIAM

It had been over a year since the battle at Bon Echo, It was December now.

So much had happened since Bon Echo. A few weeks after the battle, The forgotten legion moved south, and Chiron decided to evacuate the camp. Now the demigods of Camp Half-blood were being hosted by Camp Jupiter. They had also built a new flying ship, the 'Hercules', it hadn't seen action yet, but it would only bee a matter of time. William John had participated in many battles. John and William, as well as Zoey and Harley, had been assigned to a mixed company of Greeks and Romans called W lochoi ,the Omega Company. Omega company did all sorts of missions scouting, raiding, and capturing various locations were only a few of the things that William had done with Omega company. One time, Omega company had been scouting when they stumbled across a huge Forgotten Legion camp. forty Demigods had defeated five hundred gecko-men, and a hundred Elite Lizard-men. William had been wounded in the battle. The commanding officer, Centurion Bill Dean, had been killed in the battle. John had been made the locharch, the captain of Omega company. Right now John was up north somewhere with part of Omega company, he'd been gone for over a month now. William, Zoey and Harley were among those that stayed behind. John should have been back earlier that morning, but when you are a demigod, things never go as you plan.

William was supposed to meet Harley later that night, the two had been dating for almost a year now.

William was walking toward the new wooden palisade that protected the newest of camp Jupiter's barracks, a long and short stone building, with two marble pillars on either side of the door, above which was carved a Greek Omega W. The barracks was the home of William and the rest of Omega company. For the last month, only a few campers had lived in the barracks Including, Zoey, Harley, Sophie, Sunshine and a few Roman campers. Miki and lived there too, but she had gone with John, wherever he was. It was getting late, the campfire had just ended and William was going to bed, at least for a while. He and Harley were going to go for a walk after everyone else was asleep.

William entered the Barracks, and walked toward his bunk, which was directly underneath John's. He pulled off his sneakers and pulled his shirt over his head before lying down on top of the sheets, he knew that if John were back in the morning, he would expect everyone's bed to be made perfectly before muster; better for William to save himself the trouble and not sleep in the bed.

William hadn't noticed himself falling asleep until he awoke to the sound of heavy boots on the wood outside. He opened his eyes, he knew those boots. The door to the barracks opened, and several demigods walked into the barracks. Leading them was a boy wearing a long red cape over bronze greek battle armour, on his left wrist was a bracer with an owl on both the inside, and outside of the wrist.

John was back.

"John?" said William, through a huge yawn.

"Hello William." John replied.

John looked different than the last time William had seen him, his hair was a bit longer, and he had several bruises on his face, as well as a new long jagged scar on his jaw.

"I'm tired." said John, pulling his cape from his shoulders. "We can talk in the morning."

As the demigods of Omega company removed their armour and went to bed, William couldn't help but notice the empty beds.

In the morning, William was awoken by the sound of John yelling.

"Omega company up! Now!" John shouted from where he stood by the doorway, already dressed in his Greek battle armour, with a his slightly tattered red cape over his shoulders. John had remembered that tonight there would be a war game. "Everyone up, I want you outside and ready for muster in five minutes!" John pulled his bronze Greek Locharch's helm onto his head, before leaving the building.

William got up and dressed, and pulled on his armour, before shuffling outside.

Five minutes, and about two seconds later, Omega company was assembled in neat ranks off to one side of the Twelfth Roman legion. On the other side of Omega company, the Demigods of camp Half-blood were assembled. In front of the combined Demigod forces, stood Percy, Jason and Reyna

After roll call, the Demigods went off to the mess hall for breakfast.

William was sitting with John and Harley, as he dug into his scrambled eggs, William wondered what had happened to John in the last month.

It seemed that John could read his brothers thoughts.

"We were sent to see if Uncle Carl's old house could be used as an outpost for some of our forces." he paused and gulped down some Kool-aid. "We were ambushed, lost some good Demigods." He said solemnly. William nodded; since the war began, they had lost plenty of good demigods, it was sad every single time someone died, and it never got any easier. William continued to pick at the food on his plate, before noticing John looking at something behind William.

William turned and followed Johns gaze. Zoey was sitting with an ares guy, his name was Jacob, William recalled, he was Roman, William didn't like him much. Zoey was laughing at some joke he had made.

"They're dating." said William to his brother.

"For how long?" asked John.

"They started going out a few days after you left." said William.

"Oh." said John.

The rest of the day passed routinely. After dinner, the Demigods assembled on the fields of Mars. The defenders for tonight game were the First, Second and Third cohort of the Roman legion, and the attackers were the Fourth and Fifth cohorts, with Camp half-blood and Omega company.

The fort for tonight game was actually more like a fortress. The large, outer palisade wall was surrounded by hundreds of pointy wooden stakes, and on the inside of the wall,large mounds of dirt were piled against the wall, so that defenders could climb up and shoot at the attacking demigods.

Inside the first Wall was a second wall, which was twice as high as the first, inside this wall was a tall two story building, which would hold the defenders flag. Technically he shouldn't know anything about the fort, but Harley had done some 'recon' earlier that morning.

The attacking army assembled itself on the field, with the three Cohorts assembled together, camp half-blood to their right, and Omega company to their left. John returned from talking with the Centurions, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Omega company is ordered to go first with camp Half-blood to soften up the defences." He said.

"Why don't they send Fourth cohort first?" Someone shouted from in the formation.

"I didn't say we _were _going to go ahead with the Greeks." said John.

"Not all of us anyways." He said.

"William, Harley, Zoey, and Sunshine, be ready, as soon as we get to the gate, the five of us are going find an alternate way in. Miki, and Sophie I need you two to lead the rest to the gate, draw attention toward the front gates."

"Alright." said Miki.

It was a few second later that the horn signalling the beginning of the game sounded.

"Omega Company, Turtle!" Yelled John.

Omega Company moved into a tight formation, and raised sheilas above their head, and slowly started to march toward the heavy wooden gates of the fortress before them.

Arrows, rocks, and other various flying objects bounced off of the wall of shields, as Omega company advanced toward the gate. Halfway to the gate, Omega company met up with the Greek company, who were bringing a battering Ram up to the gate. After what seemed like forever, they had made it to the gate, without a single loss in Omega company.

_So far so good._ Thought William.

"Zoey, Will, Harley, Sunshine, follow me!" He said, running as close to the wall as he could off to the left. The Demigods jogged in silence, the wall sentries hadn't spotted them yet. They ran around the corner, so that they were now running around the fort, William guessed that John would have them run all the way around the fort, the wall sentries would not likely be watching the rear.

It appeared that William was right, for they ran around behind the fort, toward the middle of the wall. John stopped and leaned against the wall panting. John stepped away from the wall, and looked up toward the top of the wall.

"Only a few sentries," he said quietly. "Sunshine, do you have any more of those stun arrows, or whatever they are?"

"The concussion ones? Yeah why?" Sunshine said.

"Can you hit those two sentries up there with it?" John asked.

"Of course." he said stepping away from the wall. He knocked an arrow and let it fly, there was a loud _Bang_ as it impacted the top of the wall.

"Sentries, gone." said Sunshine.

"Okay my turn." said Harley, pulling what looked like a duct-tape reenforced Grappling hook out of a pouch on her belt.

"What do you have in there?" asked William curiously.

"Duct-tape, extra strength Duct-tape, Waterproof duct-tape, fire retardant Duct-tape, and camouflage duct-tape." Harley said.

"Why don't we just call you Duct-tape girl." William asked his girlfriend. She shot him a look that said, _If you call me that you die._

"Sorry." Said William.

"Will you too stop flirting so that we can win?" said Sunshine.

Harley threw the grappling hook up in the air, and it disappeared over the top of the wall.

Harley tested the rope with her weight, and when it didn't budge, she began to climb up the rope.

When she reached the top, she gestured for the others to follow.

After he got over the wall William could see that the majority of the roman demigods were defending the gates, and that only a few were patrolling the fort, although no one had spotted them yet. Sunshine climbed over the wall last, and when he landed beside William he sighed.

"That was easy." He said a little too loudly.

There were now about a dozen Romans charging toward them, William watched as John pulled his celestial rod out of his pocket, and his hand and a half sword was now in his hand. William followed suit, and was soon wielding his six foot long spear.

John smashed the short gladius from the first Romans hand, and whacked him with the pommel of his sword, sending him sprawling back toward his comrades. Zoey's blade arched above her head, and she broke the head off of the next roman's pilum. William Jabbed one roman in the thigh, and then twirled his spear like a staff before whacking another roman upside the head with the butt end of the spear.

One of the Romans was able to stab Sunshine in the side though. After Harley had Duct-taped the last roman to the inside of the wall, John checked on sunshine.

"I'm okay, but I'm out." Sunshine said through gritted teeth.

The four remaining demigods made their way to the inside wall, where Harley led them to a small door that would take them directly into the small keep.

"How did you know this was here?" asked John. "Or did you find out the 'Hermes way.'"

The rest of the battle was a blur, the demigods had somehow managed to get the flag. William vaguely remembered being lifted up on some shields and being carried to a party where the drinks consisted of Coke, Kool-aid, and William may have possibly drank some Roman wine.

The next thing he knew William was getting ready for bed, it had been a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

So no chapter 2 yet, but I'm just wondering if I should include the Party mentioned in chapter one. (From Johns POV) Should I? Thanks!

-The CraZyHobBit.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I took so long, I had a bit of writers block while Writing this chapter. I would also like to mention that I am starting another series called The Chronicles of Garrikal, its more of a fanfiction of the Genre fantasy, rather than a specific story. If you enjoy, the Lord of the Rings, Dragon heart, or Braveheart you should enjoy it. The prologue will be up in a few days I think.**

**Enjoy, and as always REVIEW!**

JOHN

In the last year, John had learned a lot from the Romans.

John had learned different ways of fighting, and how to put on a toga, but tonight John was reminded that nobody threw a party quite like the Romans did.

Last night John had come back after being away for a month, and they had fought a battle on the fields of Mars, but it was at the party that things got interesting.

The party was in New Rome, away from the camp of the twelfth legion. In new Rome lived people of all ages, thus the parties tended to have alcohol at them.

Tonight was no exception, and everywhere he looked, John could see people draining glasses of Roman wine, including William.

_That's not good. _Thought John.

John had never seen his brother drunk before, but John new that William and alcohol would not go together well. William was saying something to Harley, with a goofy grin on his face. Harley laughed, whatever William had said, it must have been funny. John never thought he would be jealous of his brother, but he found himself wishing had what William had. William had someone.

John hadn't had someone since..._her._ John listened as the DJ changed the song, it sounded like Pop, it was probably some really famous person that John didn't listen too.

William and Harley were dancing now, and Harley laughed as William made a fool of himself.

John made his way over to the drinks, and grabbed a glass of wine. John watched as William and Harley walked toward the drinks, and William grabbed another glass of wine.

_Bad idea William. _John thought.

The song changed again and William led Harley toward the dance floor. It was a slow song, and soon there were many spinning couples all around the room.

John spotted Zoey dancing with the Mars boy, she was smiling wildly as they slowly danced out of view. John found himself leaning against the wall, staring off into space as he sipped his drink.

It was a while later that he noticed that Mars boy over on the other side of the dance floor; and he was kissing a girl that was definitely _not _Zoey.

_Zoey is going to be pissed._ John thought.

It was then that William approached, tripping over his own feet as he walked toward his brother with a look on his face that John had never seen before. William looked almost..._hammered. _John thought.Harley was following behind William calling for him to wait up. Just before he reached his brother, William fell flat on his face. When William got back to his feet, there was blood dripping from his nose.

"I'm okay." He said before reaching for more wine.

"William I think you've had enough to drink." said John, grabbing William and pulling him away from the drinks.

"Nah I'm okay." William said, before throwing up on the floor.

"No your not." said Harley, grabbing his other arm.

John and Harley dragged William from the party, and set off down the road toward the Omega company barracks. William fell on his face half a dozen times before they made it to the barracks, and he fell twice on the three steps at the barracks door.

William somehow managed to get to his bunk without falling over, and as soon as he was settled John turned to Harley.

"If he so much as looks at alcohol again, duct-tape him to a wall or something." John said.

Harley laughed. "Sounds like fun!" she said with her trademark devilish grin.

John waited until he was sure William was asleep, and then he left the barracks, and walked off into the night.

It was not the first time John had gone out for a walk by himself, walking helped him think.

John remembered the days before he knew who he was. He had been so blissfully ignorant of how terrible the world was.

He was only seventeen, but he had seen and done things that would frighten grown men. The worst part was that he didn't know whether he did what he did because he was brave, or incredibly foolish.

The battle of Bon Echo had haunted John ever since that horrible day on the beach. So many had died that day. In his dreams these days, John could see the blood covered faces of the teenagers he had watched die. John just wanted to forget. He just wanted to run, and keep running. He didn't like the path that fate had laid before him. The demigods were caught in a hopeless war. The only thing that could defeat their enemy was a box with the crucial parts missing. They were still missing three of the stones, and unless they found them soon they were pretty much _screwed. _The war was tearing John apart.

In the morning John was up first, polishing his armor until he could see his own freckly face looking back at him. He looked at his watch and realized it was time for him to wake up his Company.

"Omega Company up!" he shouted.

There were several long groans as the Company got up, and there was an especially loud groan from William.

"Why does my head feel like it's about to explode?" asked William, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Because you had too much to drink last night." said John.

"Okay, I remember being here last night, but I don't remember how I got here." William said.

"That's because_ I_ had to drag _your_ drunk arse back here!" said John.

"Oww... can I convince you to cover me for roll call, let me sleep in?" Said William.

"No." said John.

"Your a jerk you know that?" said William.

"Yep." Said John. "Omega outside in five minutes!"

The rest of the week went by in a flash; it was Friday now, campfire night for the Greek campers.

That week John, Zoey, Will and Harley had spent more and more time together, but often William and Harley would leave to go 'for a walk'. John guessed that was code for 'make out in a bush for twenty or thirty minutes'. Zoey had told John that she had seen the Mars boy, Jacob, with that other girl. They had broken up a few days ago now.

That night at the campfire things got interesting. The sound of demigods voices filled the air as the demigods sang, and the flames of the campfire were high and bright this evening. But as a lone figure walked into the light of the camp fire, the song abruptly stopped as the demigods stared at the red haired girl. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle, her appearance tonight could only mean one thing, a Prophecy. Rachel gasped and doubled over, when she stood up, her eyes were glowing green.

When she spoke, her voice echoed through the night, and John was scared now. What would happen would happen John new, but knowing what would happen would make it a hundred times more frightening.

"_The sons of Wisdom and War will go north and west._

_To find the blood stones shall be their quest._

_With theft and thunder to be their aid,_

_lest Mount Olympus fall, and forever fade."_

_Oh gods._ John thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for such short chapters, i have writers block issues and lots of homework, but anyway Enjoy.

Ps. you can now find me on facebook where i will tell you about any updates or any new storys, my page is called TheCrazyHobbit including capitals. Thanks!

William

It was later that night that Chiron held a meeting concerning the events at the camp-fire.

At the meeting were all the head counsellors of Camp Half-blood, ans well as the senate of Camp Jupiter. Also at the meeting were Percy, Annabeth, Harley, Zoey, John and William.

The meeting was held in what was usually the New-Rome senate chambers, but for this occasion, there were several extra chairs scattered about the room. Chiron was standing in Centaur form in between the two Praetor Chairs, Which were currently occupied by Reyna and Jason. Standing to the right of the chairs, were Percy and Annabeth. After everyone was seated in the hall, Chiron called for order by raising a hand.

"Certainly there are rumours about the events about events that transpired at the Camp half-blood campfire. I have called this meeting to inform those present about the the true events that transpired at the campfire. First of all, I will clear up that there _was _in fact a prophecy made at the camp-fire.

John could you stand please?" Chiron said.

William looked to where his brother was now standing. there was a knowing expression on his face, suggesting that he had an idea what the prophecy meant. William had an idea too, and he was not excited for what was to come.

"John could you repeat the prophecy for those present?" Chiron asked.

_This is staring to sound like a bloody court room._ Thought William

"Yes Chiron." said John, there was a nervous expression on his face.

"_The sons of wisdom and war will go north, and west._

_To find the Bloodstones shall be their quest._

_With theft and thunder to be their aid,_

_lest Mount Olympus fall and forever fade."_

Each syllable rang out and echoed across the silent room. Even in repeating them, as John spoke the words, it seemed as if the world was being altered.

Chiron let the words sink in to the silent demigods.

"John has proposed a quest to find the Bloodstones. I will let John explain." He said. There was a low murmur from the watching demigods.

John paused, he was waiting for the demigods to be silent again before speaking.

"Will and I, and if they're willing, Zoey and Harley, will go north along the coast, until we find one of these bloodstones, if we can find them, than we can go after the Forgotton queen."

"I'm coming!" Shouted Harley. Jumping to her feet.

"I'm coming too." said Zoey.

"Very well." said Chiron. "John assemble a crew for the Hercules, you'll leave in the morning."

It was around midnight that William awoke. He hadn't slept well lately, actually he hadn't slept well since Bon Echo. He suspected that others had the same problem. William often went for walks when he couldn't sleep. No one had caught him yet, but if he kept leaving in the middle of the night eventually he would be caught. He would see faces when he slept. But the most terrorizing dreams were of Harley. He'd seen her die more than once in his dreams, and each time it was worse.

William got out of bed, and walked toward the door, being careful not to awaken his friends.

William nearly jumped when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his left, but there was nothing there.

_I must be imagining things. _he thought.

He continued out of the Barracks, before making his way out of the legion camp, and out into the fields. He was standing on the top of a small hill when he heard the footsteps behind him.

"William?" asked Harley from behind him.

William did not respond.

"William." Harley said again, taking a step toward him.

"Hi." William said, turning to face Harley. Harley still in her pyjamas, which William didn't suppose were very warm during the winter. It was then that William realized how cold it actually was. William realized that he was shivering, and he could see his breath as he exhaled. Harley looked like she was freezing. She was shivering almost uncontrollably, with her arms wrapped tightly around her chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing," he said as he removing his jacket and wrapping around Harley's shoulders. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Harley asked.

"Everything." he replied.

"Worried about the quest?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Harley took another step toward him, and wrapped her arms around his chest. She gave him a brief peck on the cheek.

"You'll be fine." she said.

William moved his hands and wrapped them around Harley's waist.

"It's not me I'm worried about." William said.

"John will be fine." Harley Joked.

"I'm serious." said William. "If I lose you..." If William lost Harley he didn't know what he would do.

"You won't." whispered Harley. "I promise." Then she kissed him.

The crew of the Hercules was assembled early the next morning. Among them were Miki, Sophie, Sunshine and Keith. The Hercules itself was a long bronze trireme, it sails were white, except for the large golden Roman eagle surrounded by a bronze Greek Omega. It's masthead was the head of a bronze eagle. When the sun hit the polished bronze, it made it seem as if the eagles eyes were boring into you, as if it was alive. John was already up on the deck, shouting orders at the ground crew preparing the boat for takeoff. Keith was at the helm, waiting for the order to fly. Miki and Sophie were somewhere below decks, or so William guessed. The gods only knew where Zoey and Harley were, leaving William watching the other demigods work with Sunshine.

"Is this you first quest Sunshine?" William asked.

"Second, my...a... first one didn't go so well." William nodded, if Sunshine wanted to tell William more, he would have.

Soon William was called aboard the ship, and with everyone on board, they set off north.


	5. Chapter 5

**this is the first chapter i have posted for this story in a long time. its not too long, just something for you guys to ponder until i get a _real_****Chapter up. Enjoy.**

HARLEY

The first two days on the Hercules were quiet. The ship and it's crew headed north, along the west coast, just as the prophecy had said. Hopefully they would be able to find some clue as to where the first of the bloodstones would be. Harley was in her cabin, lying on her bed and listening to music. There was a knock on the door, and Harley could hear Williams quiet voice, asking if he could enter.

"Come in!" Harley yelled. The door opened and William walked in.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." Harley replied. William sat down on the bed beside Harley. They sat there silently for a while, but Harley broke the silence.

"How are you feeling,William?" Harley said, taking out herearbuds. Harley remembered a few nights ago, when she had followed him out into the cold.

He had been so worried about her then. He loved her. Harley had known for a while. He'd never said so, but she knew.

"I'm ok." he said. But Harley knew he was lying.

"No, William, your not." Harley said, sitting up.

"You're right." said William. "I'm worried, about you. About all of us."

"John?" asked Harley. William nodded.

"Especially John." said William. "He won't give up. No matter what. I'm worried that he's going to lead us into a battle that we can't win." William paused.

"He won't." said Harley.

"He might." said William. " He thinks he has nothing to lose."

"He has you." said Harley. "And he has Zoey."

"Yes. But he doesn't realize it." said William. The hurt and worry he felt was clearly etched on his face.

"He doesn't realize that he has everything to lose." continued William. "We all do."

"Yes, But we won't." said Harley as she pulled William into a hug. "Because we all have each other." William gave a small laugh.

"That's true."They stayed like that for a while, until there was a knock at the door. Harley and William broke apart slowly.

"Come in." said Harley. The door opened, and it was Zoey who was revealed standing in the doorway.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" she said.

"No." said William. "Whats up?"

"Keith wants your help in the engine room William." she said.

"Oh, ok." said William. He left the room quietly, and headed down the hallway toward the engine room.

"John wants us up on deck. We're about to cross the Canadian border." said Zoey.

"Why do all the bad guys live in Canada?" asked Harley

"Probably because it's far away from mount Olympus." said Zoey.

"That would make sense." The two girls went up on deck, and there was John pacing up and down the length of the ship, seemingly deep in thought.

"John."Zoey said to get his attention. "You wanted to see us?"

"Uh.. Yeah." he said. "Where's Will?"

"He's down below helping Keith." answered Harvey.

"Oh, of course he is." said John. "Anyway we've just crossed the border into Canada." John led them over to the bow of the ship. From there they could see the mainland, and the white-capped rocky mountains on the ships starboard side, and Vancouver island on the ships port side. In between, directly below them, was the freezing water of the pacific ocean.

"That city up there is Comox, and beyond that is Courtney." said John, pointing. "And over there is the city of Vancouver."

They stood there for a while, staring out over the water. Soon Sunshine too joined them at the railing.

"hello guys, enjoying the view I see? Just wanted to see how far up this channel we're going?" he said.

"Well, I think well go all the way to the other side of the-"

"Wait." interrupted Sunshine. "Look there, aren't those...Oh gods. Catapults!" He was right. Up ahead on the mainland, a large camp of dark tents surrounded a line of colossal catapults. John hoped that they hadn't been spotted yet, but he suspected that they had been being watched for a while now.

"Go down and tell Keith to change course. Go starboard! Towards the mountains!" John said to Zoey.

Zoey dissapeared down into the ship jet as the first catapult fired. The demigods were lucky, for the great enormous rock that the catapult had fired had went sizzling by there port side. John inhaled deeply, this luck would never hold. The second shot that flew by them was just like the first, except that this time, somehow the lizard-men had figured out how to set their ammunition on fire. It was then that the ship slowly began to turn toward the mountains. It was also then that the flaming rock hit the ship in the side, setting it alight, and knocking three Demigods off of the ship, into the deadly waters below.

Harley was underwater, and she was frozen. Se was surrounded by darkness, but she sensed two other bodies above her. She tried to swim, but the cold took away all of her strength. Someone above her yelled her name. She could not tell who it was. But they were scared. On of the bodies shot down toward her. She could tell it was a boy, and he wrapped his arms around her as he shot them both toward the surface. Harley gasped as she broke the surface. John was still holding on to her; it had been him who had brought her up from the depths.

"Harley!" he said as he detached himself from her. Harley found that she was able to swim now. She was treading water beside John and Sunshine.

"William!" she shouted. Realizing that the boy had not fallen off of the ship. She looked up for the ship, and she watched as the burning hulk flew down, into the mountains.

Even if the crash didn't kill William, the weather would.

"William." said Harley. It was over. William was gone. She was screaming his name over and over as tears streamed down her face.

"Harley." John said. He looked stunned. "Harley, William- Williams probably fine. If he survived the crash... then he'll be ok." his voiced wavered. John was scared, but he was trying to be strong.

"Either way, there's nothing we can do for them now." said Sunshine. "We need to get to shore."

The demigods swam for what seemed like hours, although it was probably only a few minutes. Sunshine kept them going, even though John and Harley had all but given up.

_'John will never give up'_ Harley remembered William saying. John would never give up, until he lost everything, and as far as he knew, he had.

It was a little while later that a small fishing boat started coming toward them. It looked old, the red paint on its hull was chipped, and the metal had tarnished and was starting to rust. The wheel-cabin at the front of the boat had used to be white, although time and weather had turned it a brownish gray. The boat pulled up next to them, and they could see there was a man in the wheel was of average height, with a long greying beard that hung down in front of a yellow rain coat.

"You need some help?" he called to them from the boat. "I'm Dave, come aboard!" The demigod swam over to the boat, and one by one the demigods were pulled over the side, into the little fishing vessel. The demigods sat silently in the back of the boat, trying not to freeze. The wind was murder.

Dave didn't ask any more questions; instead he turned the boat around and headed for shore. They were headed toward the mainland, seemingly toward a dock which was just below a small cabin at the base of the mountains.

When they had come alongside the dock, the demigods thanked Dave for his help, but thinking of there friends, they told him that they had to leave.

"Oh, Well you can't go yet, my brother will want to see ya." Dave said. "Especially you John."

"Wait, what?" said John.

"Yeah, when we saw the flying ship, we knew it was you guys; We saw you get hit by one of those catapult, and we thought we better check if anyone got off the ship." said Dave. "John, your uncle is worried about you."

"Uncle... Carl?" asked John.

"Of course Uncle Carl, what other uncle of yours would be keeping an eye on these monsters for Chiron?" said Dave.

"Come on up to the cabin, we can get you guys some dry cloths and supplies. Carl has a whole room dedicated to supplies for the demigods."

"In that case, take us to Uncle Carl." said John. Dave led the demigods up to the cabin, and as the demigods went in, they were met by a wall of heat.

"Oh... Warm." said Sunshine. Dave gave the demigods dry clothes, and after they had changed they sat down in front of the brightly lit fireplace.

"Carl's just out getting dinner, we only had enough food for the two of us, when we saw the ship, we expected visitors." said Dave. Outside the tiny cabin, snow started to fall over the mountainside.

A little while later there was a loud bellow outside the door, and the sound of boots walking up the front steps. There in the door way was Uncle Carl, covered head to toe in snow, and carrying what seemed to be bags of meat from a butcher shop.

He took one look at the demigods and said:

"John, where the bloody hell is William?"


	6. Chapter 6

William

William awoke. He was in the Hercules, which was largely undamaged, except for the gaping hole in its port side.

Outside, snow had started to fall over the mountains. The wind was picking up, and William suspected the weather would get worse before it would get better. Miki had shaken him awake. It appeared that she had sustained only minor injuries during the crash, except for the long, jagged cut that ran down the right side of her face.

William however was worse off. He was banged up and bruised all over, and he could tell that he was cut in several places. His arm was the worst. It had swollen up, and based on the odd angle at which it sat he suspected it was broken.

"Oh gods." said William. "Where is everyone?" where was Harley? Was she ok? And where was John?

"I don't know." said Miki. "let me look at that arm."

Miki gently lifted up Williams arm; He winced in pain at her touch.

"I have to set the bone, then we'll get some nectar in to you." Miki said "This will hurt a bit."

"It already hurts like hell." said William. "Ahhh!" Miki had set the bone.

"Correction, that hurt like hell." said William.

Miki handed William a canteen of nectar, and William took a small gulp. He instantly felt better. He could feel the bones start to knit back together. Then he realized how cold he was.

"Do we have any cold weather gear?" asked William.

"We should have some in crates somewhere." sad Miki.

The two of them began to search the wreckage, desperately looking for the supplies that would keep them alive during the storm. William was at the bow, searching the wreckage of the cargo hold, when he came across a crate full of fur lined winter jackets, gloves, toques and arctic sleeping-bags.

"I found something!" Yelled William.

"So have I." said Miki. Instantly William knew something was wrong.

"What is it." said William, slowly turning around.

William slowly walked over so that he was standing right beside her. Miki was looking at something that was half buried in the wreckage. Oh gods, William thought, please don't let it be Harley.

It was a body. There was blood, on a lifeless, blank face, with cold, dead eyes staring endlessly into the distance.

It was Keith.

"gods." said William. "Well, we know where one of our friends is. But where the hell are all the others?" where is Harley?

It was getting dark, and it was getting colder by the hour, it was snowing heavily outside, and it was turning into a storm.

"We have to search for the others!" shouted William over the wind.

"We can't do anything until the morning." Miki replied. There was a long pause as William stared out into the storm. He was thinking about Harley and the others, would they survive till morning without help? But if they went out there, William and Miki could get lost in the snow too. There friends would t want them to risk their lives.

"I know." he said.

That night the two of them huddled in the damaged ship, hoping that when they finally fell asleep, they would wake up in the morning. William didn't fall asleep for a while, he was too busy thinking about Harley.

By morning there was a few feet of snow on the ground, hopefully the others were able to find shelter somewhere.

Miki was searching the ship for more supplies, hopefully they would be able to find food somewhere in that mess of wood and crumpled metal.

"Well the good news is that we're not going to run out of food, the bad news is that most of our nectar bottles are smashed." Shouted Miki.

"Ok, we have a Coleman stove and some fuel, so we should be able to keep from freezing for a few days." said William.

"We should only use it at night though, just to be safe.

"Agreed."

"Let's have a look around for the others." said William.

They started searching for anyone else who may have survived the crash, they searched in vain for a few hours, before catching a glimpse of something purple in the snow.

William recognized It as a purple winter coat. Zoeys winter coat.

"Zoey!" William yelled. Sure enough there she was, barely conscious and half buried in snow. William ran toward her.

"Zoey." he said, "are you ok?" she groaned In response. "Lets get you out of here." he started to pull her out of the wet snow; she shrieked in pain before falling back down.

"gods, I'm sorry." said William. He could tell her leg was broken just by looking on it. He tried not to focus on the weird angle it was at, and he was trying to stay positive.

"You're going to be ok." said William. "Miki and I will take you back to the ship and patch you up."

The two of them took Zoey between them, and they were able to get her back without causing her too much pain.

Miki sat Zoey down in the ship, and she set the bone in her leg, before giving her a dose of nectar and covering her in a warm blanket. She fell asleep then. It was not until a few hours later that they were able to coax some food into her, and some words out of her.

"Do you know what happened to the others?" Asked William as soon as she started talking.

"John, Harley and Sunshine were on deck, maybe they got off, I don't know." Zoey said. "Sophie's gone."

"How?" said William.

"I don't know if it was the crash, or the freezing cold after. She's gone to be with her father." said Zoey.

"Kieths font too." said Miki.

"So the only ones missing are John, Harley and Sunshine." said Zoey.

"I think if we find one of them we'll find all of them," said William. "they can't have fallen that far apart."

"I think your right." said Miki. "But John would want us to continue on without him."

It would be hard for William to leave them behind. John and Harley meant more to him than anything.

"You're right." he said. There was a long pause while William paced back and forth inside the ship.

"We're surrounded by mountains," said William. "but the nose of the ship was pointing east. If we go in that direction, we should be out of here reasonably soon."

He paused, looking at Miki. "How soon can we move."

"Zoey won't be able to walk on her leg for a few days, so we should wait it out, hopefully John and the others will find us by then." said Miki.

They ate a meager lunch of sausages and bread, which William cooked on their Coleman stove. After they were finished eating, William decided to do one last search for John and Harley.

"I'm going to look around for the others, just stay here until I get back." said William. He left the ruined ship and surveyed the mountains surrounding them. Where would the others be? William wondered. His search turned up nothing new.

The rest of the day came and went without incident. The three companions laid out the sleeping bags that they had found before laying down to sleep. William took first watch, he couldn't sleep anyway. He was busy wondering where Harley was, and what John was planning.

The morning came quickly, and William was hoping that today John, Harley and Sunshine would turn up.

That morning they did very little, for they did not know what to do. Half of their party was gone, and they had no idea where the bloodstones were, much less how to get there. Just after lunch William left the ship so that've could think. It was then that he saw the flashing light up in the mountains to the west. It was like a reflection on a mirror, or a shield. A shield! William had shown John how to send signals by reflecting light off of a mirror. Now John was trying to find them. William slapped his bracer, and it became his shield. He angled his shield, reflecting the sunlight up at the source of the flash. Only a moment passed before the light started flashing again.

William was interrupted by the sinister growl off to his right. He turned to face three of the small, hunched, gecko like men which the demigods had taken to calling lizardlings. William armed himself with his spear as he turned to face them.

"Miki we've got a problem!" He yelled.

The first of the lizardlings charged, and he dissolved into dust as Williams spear embedded itself in his chest.

As the next one came forward, William blocked its sword with his shield and stabbed it in the throat. The last of them turned and ran. But William could not allow anyone to find out about them, so he threw his spear. The final lizardlings dissolved, and William held out his hand and his spear flew into it. Hopefully John would find them soon. Before the forgotten legion did.

..


	7. Chapter 7

JOHN

Uncle Carl loudly cleared his throat.  
>"So, what your telling me, is that you need to find your friends who were in the crash so that you can find the "bloodstones", but you have no idea where they are. Hen you have to get back to New Rome and figure out how to use an ancient ark which may or may not work, And then it gets even better! You want to somehow find the bloody Queen of these lizards and you want to try to get close enough with the ark to use it on her, and if she becomes mortal you hope to kill her and destroy her armies, correct?"<br>"Exactly." said John.  
>"Well alright then." said Uncle Carl. "Its too late to go anywhere tonight, we'd get lost in the blizzard, we'll get our supplies and head out in the morning."<br>"What do you mean, we?" said John. "We'll stay here tonight yes, but you can't come with us into the mountains."  
>"John, you need me! Who else can guide you through the mountains? and if things are as bad as you say, you need all of the help you can get." said Uncle Carl.<br>"He's right." said Sunshine. "If he can see them, then he can fight with us. If the forgotten legion succeeds in destroying the demigods, they will find out about... Erm... Uncle Carl. His family won't be safe either."  
>"He has every right to fight for those he loves too." said Harley.<br>John knew they were right.  
>"Ok, you can come. You're right, we do need your help." said John. He grinned. "even if you are a bloody Campbell."<br>"Bloody MacDonalds." Uncle Carl said. "You're just like your father you know that."  
>"So I've been told."<br>"Right." said Uncle Carl. "let's get kitted up."  
>Uncle Carl reached down and pulled up the rug, revealing a trapdoor hidden in the wooden floor.<br>"What are you looking at?" said Uncle Carl.  
>"Oh, nothing." said John. "Of course you have a bunker under your cabin."<br>"If your going to build a house, you may as well build it properly. You never know when there might be a world war, or a CIA assassination plot, or maybe some crazy lizards who will try to kill you and your family."  
>"Ok first of all why would the CIA want to kill you?" said John.<br>"I don't know," said Uncle Carl. "maybe because I associate myself with people that have stolen from them in the past."  
>"Hey!" said Harley, "Nobody can prove that that was me. They had it coming anyway, that agent was asking for someone to break into his safehouse."<br>"Ok, just because Harley steals from everyone does not mean that we need to get hostile." said John.  
>"I don't steal from everyone!" Harley said.<br>"Then where's my Debit card?" said John holding out his hand.  
>"I was going to give that back." she said, handing it over with a devilish grin.<br>"You don't even have the pin, Harley." said John.  
>"Who told you that?" said Harley.<br>"You're good." said Uncle Carl. "Would you be interested in a job... Specifically stealing back my weapons collection that I lost after the last time I ran into you guys."  
>"I'll email you with billing information." said Harley.<br>"Ahem." said Sunshine. " Can we just go down already?"  
>"Of course."<br>They climbed down into the earth, and found themselves in a small room similar to the one at Uncle Carl's old house. The only difference was that instead of the walls being covered in firearms, this bunker was filled with different Greek and Roman weapons, as well as survival gear. The demigods loaded packs with new clothing and surplus military ration packs (Uncle Carl loved these, except the omelette, which was nasty). Also in their packs was a Coleman stove, an arctic tent, and a sleeping bag each.  
>After they were packed, the demigods took the weapons which they would use on their journey. John had his sword and his sheild, and he took two javelins and a dagger off of the wall and stowed them with his things. Harley grabbed a dagger, several throwing knives and a roll of extra strength duct-tape and put them away in her bag.<br>Sunshine took a new bow, some arrows, and a Greek short sword to use. Uncle Carl, of course, had his celestial bronze two-handed sword and his old buck knife, as well as a scoped hunting crossbow with celestial bronze bolts.  
>The Demigods m took turns watching the door while the others slept, and soon morning came. Uncle Dave sent them off in the morning, and they set off up the mountain, toward where they thought the crash site should be.<br>It was bitterly cold for the first day of travel, and by midday the companions were sore and tired from travel, but they continued on into the afternoon.

Th terrain became more rocky as they moved up into the mountains. It was not until the late afternoon that things started to go wrong.  
>Sunshine was leading the way when it happened, a black arrow landed beside John in the snow. Out of the rocks emerged several lizardlings, armed and angry looking.<br>"Lizardlings!" Yelled Sunshine as he knocked an arrow. John pulled a javelin off of his back as Sunshine fired. The Bronze arrow passed clean through a lizardlings head, causing it to dissolve into a pile of black dust. Uncle Carl loaded his crossbow as Harley pulled several knives from her belt.  
>Shunshine let fly another arrow as the lizardlings charged. As they got closer, John threw his javelin at the nearest creature, which dissolved as he was struck in the shoulder. Uncle Carl fired his crossbow at the advancing lizardlings before drawing his two handed sword.<br>"Come at me!" he said in his fake Scottish accent.  
>Harley started throwing her knives, bringing down lizardling after lizardling, adding more to the black dust that littered the snow.<br>John threw his second spear, which caught another lizardling in the chest. John armed himself with his sword and his shield. John locked eyes with Uncle Carl, and with a loud yell and a great bellow, the two of them charged forward, hacking and slashing their way through the mob.  
>Harley and Sunshine charged after them, launching knives and arrows toward the lizardlings as the group slowly made its way up the mountain.<br>Uncle Carl fought like a madman, swinging his sword left and right with a crazed look in his eye.  
>"Alright, come 'ere you!" he said to one of the lizardlings who had seen him and turned to run.<br>Sunshine put an arrow in his back, earning him a  
>"Hey! He was mine!" from Uncle Carl.<br>John ducked to one side as an axe narrowly missed his head. He swung his sword in a wide arch, sending dark green blood and black dust flying as a lizardling's head was severed from its body. As John slashed through another enemy, Sunshine called out a warning.  
>"Behind you John!"<br>John turned in time to see a sword swinging for his neck. John froze for a moment, was this the end?  
>It was then that Harley threw her last knife, sending the lizardling falling to the ground in a pile of black dust.<br>Oh gods.  
>John turned back toward the enemy, stabbing another of the lizardlings.<br>"Protect the sssscroll!" one of the Lizardlings said.  
>Whatever the scroll was, they wanted it; It could be valuable information.<br>"Don't let them escape! We can't let them get back to their masters!" yelled John.  
>The demigods gave chase, and it was only a matter of time before the last of the lizard-men fell.<br>"Search the remains; take anything valuable, but make sure you find the scroll."  
>"On it." said Sunshine.<br>They searched the black dust for valuables, but the only thing they found was an old scroll.  
>John carefully opened the scroll, scribbled inside was a message to the lizardlings, and a map.<br>"What is it?" said Harley.  
>John carefully studied the map. It was of the mountains, and John knew just where it led to.<br>"Well?" asked Uncle Carl. "What the bloody hell is it?"  
>"It's a map." said John. "It leads to the first bloodstone."<br>"Well now we're getting somewhere." said Sunshine.  
>"There's a problem though," said John " One of the Forgotten queens generals is after it too. He's he one who shot down our ship."<br>"Oh." said Harley. "Then if we find him, we kill him too."  
>"Fair enough." said John. "But let's find the others first."<br>As the companions continued to trek up the mountain, John Wondered about the others, was William ok? And Zoey, he'd had a Crush on her ever since he met her a over a year ago. If she wasn't safe- no, stop, he told himself. Don't think about it. But of course he couldn't stop thinking about it. If He found Zoey again, could he tell her how he felt? He decided against it, She'd given him no indication that the feeling was mutual. If he told her it would make things awkward between them. Evening came, and the companions set up camp. They set up one of their tents (which was big enough for the four of them) and used the Coleman stove to heat the inside. But John couldn't sleep. He was busy thinking about the others. Somehow John knew that William wasn't dead. William was Alive, and he was waiting for them. John realized that he was not the only one awake. Somewhere in the dark, Harley was softly crying. John felt guilty, like he had been spying on her. He also knew that Harley would want to be left alone. So John Waited, until finally Harley had fallen asleep, and then he too closed his eyes.

It seemed only a fraction of a second later that John woke up to uncle Carl shaking him.  
>"Come on John! What are you doing lying around for, we've got to find your brother!"<br>"Uggh, it's morning?" John had never woken up late.  
>"No, it's bloody midnight, that's why we're all bloody packing up." Uncle Carl said. "Get a move on! Let's go!"<br>John got up, and packed up his things. The group was ready to move. Harley was pacing the camp, no doubt eager to continue searching for William.  
>"Harley," John said. She didn't respond. "Harley." he said again.<br>"Yeah." she stopped pacing.  
>"It's going to be ok Harley."said John. "Williams ok."<br>"How do you know?" Harley asked.  
>"I just do, somehow." he said. "Do you remember, after I fell down niagara falls, I just somehow knew you guys were ok."<br>"But what if youre wrong?"Asked Harley.  
>"I try not to think about it." said John.<br>There was a long pause as the two of them looked up into the mountains.  
>"Come on!" yelled Uncle Carl. "we've got to find William and the others before they bloody freeze!"<br>They continued their trek up the mountain all morning, until they were high up, looking into a valley in between two other mountains. Down below them was the wreckage of the ship. It was Damaged beyond repair, and John began to wonder how anyone could have survived the crash. John wondered if there was any way he could contact William from up here. He looked down into the valley, the ship was in a clearing bigger than several football fields. Surrounding it was a forest of tall conifer trees. Moving around the ship were tiny figures, John guessed it was the others. John counted the tiny figures, three of them had survived the crash. But they were not alone.  
>Moving toward them from several miles to the west was a large group of lizardmen. John drew his sword, and watched as his shield shimmered into being on his wrist. He had to get down there before those lizardmen did. John watched as one of the figures moved away from the ship, toward them. Could John contact them somehow? John remembered uncle Carl training them to build signal fires to contact people if you were lost. They couldn't make a signal fire though, the lizardmen would see it. There had to be another way. But William was down there, now they just needed to go get him<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Im partway through the next chapter already, i just want to see how im doing so far.

Whats your favourite part?

Who is you favourite character?

What do you want to see more of?

what do you want to see less of?

How do you feel about the chemistry between all of the characers in the story?

overall rate:


	9. Chapter 9

WILLIAM  
>Harley was on top of him again.<br>When Harley had seen him the first thing she had done was run up to him and violently throw her arms around him, sending them both tumbling into the snow. Now she was on top of him, and she was kissing him.  
>"Umm... William?" John said, "A bunch of lizardlings are coming...we don't have long."<br>William raised up a hand signaling for him to wait. Harley let out a surprised squeak as William rolled them over so that he was on top of her.  
>"I missed you." William whispered.<br>"I missed you too." Harley said. "Don't you ever leave me again, or I swear I will find you and end you."  
>"Deal." said William. Heavy footsteps approached from behind, and Uncle Carl was pulling William away from Harley.<br>"Alright William we need to have a talk, if your going to do that, at least go somewhere private first." said Uncle Carl.  
>William Blushed; what was Uncle Carl implying?<br>"What?" said William. Uncle Carl just stared at him.  
>"Well," said Uncle Carl. "I'm going to go have a look at this ship of yours." he strolled away toward the ruins of the ship, the Demigods followed him, except for John and William.<br>"Alright there William?" said John, smirking at his brother. "Little cold out here for that." he said.  
>"For what? We were just kissing."<br>John laughed. "You weren't even paying attention to what she was doing were you?"  
>"What?" said William.<br>"She undid your coat, and she was working on your hoody and you didn't even notice?"  
>"How did she do that?" William asked as he discovered that his coat was undone.<br>"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" said John. "Anyway, we have a bloodstone to find."  
>"But we have no idea where to look."<br>John waved a little scroll in the air, there was a cocky grin on his face. "We do now."

The companions set off toward the first bloodstone that afternoon. It was slow going, for Zoey's leg had not fully healed. The mountains were more and more treacherous the farther in you went, each day seemed to get colder, leaving the companions struggling to stay warm at night. But they did not stop; they needed to find the bloodstones before the lizardlings did. They had not seen the lizardlings for days, but they knew that they would not stop pursuing them until they were dead. But soon they came to they place where they would find the bloodstone, a great ebony colored stone door imbedded in the mountainside. When they got nearer, the companions could see that the frame that surrounded the slab of rock had the same archaic writing that had been on the ark. Beside the door, there was a wide round key hole.  
>"Well, would you look at that." Said John.<br>"Now we're getting somewhere." said Uncle Carl. "Only problem is, what do we do about that lock?" said William. He looked at Harley, she was examining the lock carefully.  
>"I'll see what I can do." she said.<br>She dug in her pack until she found the new set of lock picks that she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday.  
>She began to work with a determined expression set on her face.<br>"This lock is so strange," she said, "I've never come across anything like it." she paused "It's almost like, I don't know how to explain it, like parts of it are mechanical, and other parts magical."  
>They left her to it, and took up positions around the door,carefully watching for the Lizardlings that they knew were perusing them.<br>"I've got it!" Harley said excitedly a few minutes later. There was a mechanical clinking sound from the door, and Harley flew backward as a magical wave of force slammed into her.  
>"Never mind."<br>They continued like that all afternoon, Harley was getting more and more and more determined the longer she worked. Now she was muttering a steady stream of curses under her breath as she became more frustrated.  
>"This lock just doesn't want to go, I don't think I'll be able to do it without the key." Harley was saying. William could hear the frustration in her voice.<br>"But we don't have the key, you have to keep trying." William said softly. "You can do it. I know you can."

Suddenly John was up, drawing drawing his sword and burying his pack in the snow.  
>"Lizardlings! Hide!"<br>The group was instantly up and moving, hiding in crevices and behind rocks, burying equipment in the snow. Sunshine climbed up into the branches of an evergreen, poking his drawn bow out toward the enemy. A small group of lizardmen approached the great door, among them was one of the eight foot tall armored hulks, he was obviously their leader. The lizard-men did not seem to have noticed the demigods who were hiding all around them, but they did see the fresh tracks in the snow.  
>"They were here," said the lizardhulk "I can sssmell it."<br>"They must have buggered off when they heard us coming my lord." said one of the lizardlings.  
>"I don't trust it. Get this door open!" said the Lizardhulk. "Where is the key?"<br>"It should be here somewhere, I know I had it a while ago..."  
>In one swift motion the Lizardhulk pulled a long black sword from its sheath, and beheaded the surprised lizardling. The other lizardmen gaped as a pile of black dust formed at the feet of there leader. After a short time scraping around in the dust, the Lizardhulk found the strange round key.<br>"Ah here we are, much less work to find it yourself." said the Lizardhulk. He fitted the key into its hole in the doorframe, and he turned it three times. At first it seemed like nothing would happen, But soon an overpowering mechanical clicking noise was coming from the door. It began to slide, slowly at first, and then faster as the door opened wider.  
>"Ahhh, you, go get the others!" The Lizardhulk shouted. One of the lizardlings turned and jogged off. Mere moments after it left, John appeared. He jumped out of his hiding place, toward the group of surprised lizardmen. His sword and shield glimmered as he danced amount them, dodging and and blocking strike after strike.<br>"Come on!" he yelled at them, egging them on and distracting them. Sunshine let loose an arrow, which caught one lizardling in the neck. Uncle Carl Charged into the fray after John, bringing down two enemies at once with a wide swing of his two-handed sword.  
>Down the slope of the mountain, dozens and dozens of lizardlings were running toward them, they had to move, but if they went into the mountain, it could be a death trap.<br>But William knew they had to risk it.  
>"Let's go! Get inside!" he yelled, jumping up and shouldering his pack. The demigods got up and ran, while John and Uncle Carl fended off the small mob of Lizardlings. William led the way , grabbing Johns pack as he ran toward the open door. Beyond the door lay a dark stone tunnel. It was big enough that William and Harley could easily run side by side down the passage. Behind them, the rest of the group had entered the tunnel. John and Uncle Carl had re-joined them, and now they too were running down the passage. William could hear the running steps and hissing chatter of the lizardlings pursuing them. Eventually they would just have to fight them off.<br>Soon William came to a bend in the tunnel, he ran around the corner without hesitation, he looked behind him, Uncle Carl had stopped at the bend, he was digging around in his pockets for something.  
>"Now where did I bloody put that thing?" he wondered aloud.<br>"Uncle Carl, What are you-"  
>"Ah hah!" Uncle Carl said, pulling a grenade out of his coat pocket.<br>"What on earth?" said William.  
>"Frag grenade." said Unlce Carl pulling the little pin.<br>He tossed it down the passage behind them before diving around the bend.  
>"Get down!" John shouted, tackling Zoey as the rest of the group dove to the floor.<br>Thewhile mountain shook as the grenade went off, and the passage behind them collapsed.  
>"Oh gods."<br>"Is everyone all right?" yelled Zoey.  
>"Yeah... I'll live." said Sunshine.<br>A light snapped on as Uncle Carl pulled a flashlight out of his pack.  
>"Alright," he said "no sense waiting here for them to dig through that rubble."<br>"Agreed."  
>The demigods followed Uncle Carl down the dark tunnel, deeper and deeper into the mountain. The walls became smoother as they descended farther down, every so often a torch bracket was bolted to the wall.<br>"These tunnels are ancient." William thought allowed. "They look like they outdate even the earliest evidence of Native American culture."  
>"How can you tell?" asked Zoey.<br>"I don't know... I just can." answered William.  
>John laughed.<br>"One year, we were on a class trip, to one of those pioneer village things. I think we were in grade eight... Anyway, this tour guide tells us that we are stand on the site of the 'original general store'. Then William tells him that he's wrong, and that the general store was twenty meters to the north of where we were." he said.  
>"Hey, I was right wasn't I?" said William. "About a year later, some professor from Queens university confirmed it."<br>"How did you figure that out when you were eleven?" asked Harley.  
>"Just did I guess." said William.<br>"Ok." said Uncle Carl. "Cut the chatter, no sense letting anyone know we're down here."  
>"Uncle Carl, nothing could survive down here, there's no food, there's barely any light-"<br>Just then, the torches on the walls flared to life. William realized then that he had said the word 'light' in ancient Greek, instead of English.  
>"Well," said William. "Nevermind that last bit."<br>Up ahead, William could see that the tunnel ended, and opened up into a wide, well lit room. The walls were about twice as tall as William, and they were almost completely covered with the same archaic runes that adorned the ark.  
>"Well, I think it's safe to say that whoever built the ark built this place." said Sunshine.<br>"Yeah, I'd like to try to translate these ruins, if that's ok with you guys."  
>"I don't think we have time," said Zoey, "Is there any other door?"<br>Sure enough, they had come through the only door that was attached to the room.  
>"Well if we can't go anywhere, I guess you can get started on translating these ruins, it will really come in handy when those lizardmen finally get through that rubble." John said angrily. "Where the hell is the bloodstone?"<br>"There could be a secret chamber or somthing here, I won't know until I translate these ruins." said William.  
>"Then get to it." said John.<p>

HARLEY

William had that look on his face again. Harley had seen that look while William was working on the ark, trying to translate the writing on it. It was a look of determination, one that he only got when he found something to be a challenge. He liked a challenge.  
>"No, that's not it." He said. Flipping quickly through his little notebook. He always had that notebook with him. Harley had never actually seen what was in it, although she knew he had some of his research on the ark in it. He had been at this for over an hour, pacing back and forth while he took rubbings, and compared the writing to his notes. The rest of the group had already gotten bored of waiting. They were sitting around the Coleman stove, laughing and eating the rations that Uncle Carl Had given them.<br>"I've got it!"William suddenly exclaimed. John jumped to his feet.  
>"You found the door?" he asked.<br>"No, not yet I found out where the beginning is." he said.  
>"It took you an hour to figure out where to start reading?" Asked Miki.<br>William scowled.  
>"Don't worry, it won't take to long now to figure it out." he said.<br>"Ok, just get it done." said John.

William was still at it a few hours later, and everyone else had long fallen asleep, except for Harley.  
>She was to busy thinking. She was thinking about William, how she felt about him, and about how scared she was that he would be one of the casualties of the war. If they both survived, would they be together for the rest of there lives? Would they get married, and have children? Harley pictured the children, they would be little devils, like she had been as a child, but they would also be incredibly smart. A very dangerous combination.<br>"William?" Harley called. He was startled, he didn't realize that anyone was still awake.  
>"Oh hi, I didn't realize you were still awake." he said.<br>Harley got up from where she had been sitting, and began to slowly work her way across the room toward him.  
>"The first bit here tells about the ark," said William pointing to one section on the wall before them. "The ark was built by an offshoot of the forgotten legion, a rebellion, kind of. They believed that they should not have to follow the Queen's or Chaos's rule, they wanted freedom. They meant to build two of the arks, one to kill their queen, and one to kill Chaos."<br>"So there is more than one ark?" asked Harley.  
>"No," said William, only one of them was completed, before the rebellion was hunted down and destroyed. Fortunately, they had hidden three of the bloodstones, so that the Queen, or Chaos could not take their weapon." William paused. "Anywaythats not the important part, The next bit tells of the secret door that leads to the bloodstone, I've just started translating it."<br>"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" asked Harley.  
>"Yeah, I guess, just give me a few minutes all right?"<br>"Ok," she said, wrapping her around him and kissing him. "Goodnight William." She started to walk away as her mouth formed into her devilish grin. Suddenly she turned around and said, "Oh and William, we're never having kids." the look on Williams face was priceless.  
>"Um... Babies... Marriage... Weddings... Kids... Sex... What?" He stuttered. "I'm lost."<br>"You heard me." said Harley. "Goodnight."  
>If William wasn't confused before, he sure was now.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait, the christmas season has been busy, this was not supposed to be a chapter by itself, but here you go anyway.**

**on another note, next time i post a chapter, the title of TFL and TFQ will be changed to " Wisdom and War:The Forgotten Legion" and "Wisdom and War: the Forgotten Queen"**

**Enjoy!**

ZOEY

Zoey woke up feeling strangely refreshed, considering she had spent the night on a cold stone floor. She was the first one up, everyone else was spread out about the room, still sleeping. Zoey decided that she should wake up the others, starting with Harley and William, who were snuggled together in the corner. Better that she wake them up then Uncle Carl. If he found them he would probably skin William alive. Zoey shook the young pair awake, she smiled as William blushed and made excuses.  
>"We just fell asleep while talking..." he said.<br>"Uh huh. Sure you were." said Zoey with a knowing smile. "Next time get Harley to lie for you, you're terrible at it."  
>"Told you." said Harley to her Boyfriend.<br>After the rest of the group was awake, William explained his findings from the night before.  
>"So, basically," Sunshine said, " a rebellion of lizardlings created the ark to destroy there queen, and they hid the pieces when their rebellion fell."<br>"Yes." said William.  
>"And there is one here somewhere, but you haven't found the secret door yet. " asked Miki.<br>"Exactly."  
>"How long till you figure it out?" asked John.<br>"Not long now." said William.  
>"You said that last night." said John.<br>"True, but I only have three feet of wall left."said William.  
>"Ok," said John. "Just get to it."<br>So William got back at it, and only a few minutes later there was an excited yell as a section of wall slid back to reveal another tunnel.  
>"When you said it wouldn't take you long you weren't kidding." said Miki.<br>"Well, actually I kindof did that by accident." said William. "I accidentally touched one of the glyphs."  
>"So, is this the right way?" asked Harley "Or is this a trap designed by the lizardmen?"<br>But John and William had already shouldered there packs, and were now checking to make sure that they had their weapons ready.  
>"Only one way to find out." John said, throwing a flashlight to his brother.<br>"Your sure this is safe?" Sunshine asked as he swung his own pack onto his slim shoulders.  
>"No." said William, shining his light down the dark passage ahead. "But all things considered, it's well worth the risk."<br>"It seems to be all clear down there." said John. "let's go."

As she followed him down the passage, Zoey wondered how John was so calm all of the time.  
>"William." she said quietly. "Can I talk to you for a sec." William didn't do anything at first. But then he casually fell back to the rear of the group as they walked further down the passage. Only when zoey had joined him at the back of the group did he speak.<br>"What's up?" he asked casually.  
>"It's about John..." Zoey nearly whispered. William gave no noticeable reaction.<br>"How is he so... Calm, all the time." she asked.  
>William gave a small, knowing smile.<br>"He isn't." he said. "It's just an act, a blank mask he puts on to protect himself. He doesn't want people to know that he is devastated by all of this." said William. "He's seen so many die, and he can't see the good in the world anymore, all he can see is the suffering." William continued. "He never told you, but one of his missions-"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"-on one of his missions there was a boy there with him, he'd only have been ten or eleven. The lizardlings made John watch as they tortured the boy until he died." Zoeys jaw dropped in astonishment. "I wasn't there," said William "but from what I heard, it was especially brutal. John couldn't sleep for weeks ."  
>"How did I not notice?" asked Zoey.<br>"I think you were busy with that Mars boy." William said.  
>How could she be so stupid? How had she not noticed that John was Hurting? Why did she ever date that Mars boy when she had been in love with John all along?<br>"So that's why he acts so...distant all the time." she said.  
>"Yes, but he's also afraid of his own feelings." said William.<br>"Explain." said Zoey.  
>"Sometimes its that he's afraid that if he gets closer to someone, there is a chance he could lose them." said William. "And sometimes he's afraid to act on his feelings towards others, because he is scared that those feelings are not returned."<br>Was William implying that John loved her back? Or was he referring to something else. Zoey secretly hoped it was the first option.  
>"William," said Zoey, "Can we keep this conversation between us?"<br>"Of course," William said with a smile, "don't worry about it."  
>William started to move up to catch up to the rest of the group.<br>"Oh and William," Zoey said, grabbing the boy's attention. "Thanks."  
>He gave a small nod before turning to catch up with the others.<br>He dark passage soon ended, opening up into a large well lit chamber. The walls were covered in the same script as the chamber before, except for the far wall, which was carved with a map of Canada. But there was also a raised pedestal at the centre of the room, and sitting on top of it was a dark red spherical jewel.  
>"Yes!" Declared William. "We found it."<br>"Good, one down, two more to go." said John.  
>"Yeah," said William. "Have a good look at this map."<br>The companions gathered around the huge map on the wall, it was incredibly detailed for something that had been carved into stone. But it was the three faded red spheres on the map that caught their attention.  
>"It's amazing!" said William. "How could this pigment last for so long, I suppose it is protected from the elements, but how could it have survived since before the gods?"<br>"That's not Important." said John "What's important is that they tell us exactly where to find the other two Bloodstones."  
>Sunshine pointed at a little red dot on the east coast.<br>"There's one here." He said.  
>"That's Yarmouth, Nova Scotia." said William. "It's a little fishing village. We went there one day when we visited Dad when he was on leave."<br>"Perfect, we have to go all the way across the country, behind enemy lines, while the Lizardmen work their way closer to camp jupiter."said Sunshine. "Where is the last bloodstone?"  
>"Kinston." said Uncle Carl.<br>"What?" asked John. His eyebrows shot up In a surprised expression.  
>"What's wrong with Kingston?" asked Miki.<br>It was William who answered.  
>"We Used to live there."<br>"Ok, Hold on." Said Harley. "Why is it that te bloodstones are all in places that you've been? I mean, we just happened to find uncle Carl right near this one-"  
>"I was Hear because there was a higher concentration of Lizardmen here than anywhere else." said Uncle Carl.<br>"Fair enough." said Harley. "But how come the other two just happen to be hidden near places where you have been." she said to John and William. John and William gave each other a strange look, as if they were coming to a silent agreement.  
>"We don't know." said John.<br>"It doesn't really matter." Zoey heard herself saying. "Bottom line is, now we know where to look."  
>"Yeah," said Uncle Carl. "But there's just one problem."<br>"What's that?" asked Sunshine.  
>"Do you see any way out of here? Other than the way we just came?"<br>"I have a theory about that." said William.  
>"Let me guess." said Harley, clearly irritated. "Another hidden door?"<br>"Probably." said William.  
>"gods, so we have to wait another day for you to find out which runes to press?" asked John.<br>"No." Said William, reaching for the Bloodstone. As soon as the Bloodstone left the pedestal, the wall behind William slid open, revealing another passage.  
>"We can just walk out." William said with a smile.<br>"Good work, William." said Uncle Carl, striding toward the new passage.  
>"Let's go." Harley said as she grabbed Williams hand. She followed Uncle Carl down the passage with William trailing behind her. The companions continued farther down the passage, but soon it opened up into a square room about the size of a small house, with stone pillars holding up the ceiling. On the other side of the room, Zoey could see another door, but she could not see what lay beyond it. In the centre of the room however, a great cyclops sat with its legs crossed.<br>"Who is it?" said the Cyclops. "What do you want?  
>Zoey looked at the cyclops face, where she expected to find an angry eye glaring at them, instead she found a milky white sphere that only barley resembled an eye.<br>"It's blind." she said allowed.  
>"Rrrr... I can't...see." said the Cyclops. "But I smell... Demigod!" an expression of anger and loathing spread across the cyclops features as it got to its feet, it stood twenty feet tall, and was the biggest creature she had ever seen.<br>"Demigods... Murdurers! Kill them... All of them!" screamed the Cyclops.  
>"No." said Sunshine. "We're not murderers!"<br>But the Cyclops was not listening, instead he was screaming and yelling as he ripped one of the pillars free from its base, swinging it toward the Demigods.  
>"Here we go again."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**It has Been forever, but here's a new chapter.**

Zoey

When you have an adrenalin rush, time doesn't really seem to slow down, or so Zoey had been told. Maybe that was true for mortals, but for demigods it was different. Demigods were born to fight, it was a physical part of them. When you were in battle, a single second could feel like an eternity, and hours of fighting could blend into one jumbled memory. The fight with the cyclops was no exception. One moment everything was normal speed, John drew his sword and readied his shield as the cyclops advanced toward them. Then suddenly Zoey was holding her own sword out in front of her, it happened so fast, she could barely remember moving it. Then just as quickly, time slowed down. John was swinging his sword, with a look of determination that was more intense than any she had seen on any other person. She could see the air bending around his blade as it moved toward the cyclops. She was aware of exactly the way his body moved as he drove the blade home, slicing into the thick skin of the monster before him. It seemed like the single blow had taken a millennia to land, but Zoey knew it had only been a fraction of a second. And then time sped up again, and everything was a blur of moving bodies as the demigods dodged around and through the massive cyclops's legs, hacking and slashing as they moved. It seemed like they had always been fighting together. Sunshine and Uncle Carl fired at the creatures upper body, while below John, William, and the others slashed cut after cut into the creatures legs. Zoey inhaled sharply as the cyclops seized John's shield in a giant fist, and ripped it from his arm. He flung it down to the ground, crumpled like a piece of aluminum foil. But John didn't cry out, instead he gripped his sword in both hands and slashed it viciously toward the cyclops, slashing a gaping wound in the creatures leg. It shrieked and swung a stone pillar over its head at John, who stepped to one side just as the pillars truck the floor and smashed into tiny bits of rubble. Zoey found herself next to one of the creatures giant legs, swinging her long blade in a shining arch toward it. The cyclops screamed as the golden blade pierced his skin.  
>The fight raged on, and the demigods were wearying. The cyclops had incredibly thick hide, much thicker than most others. Zoey paused to watch William fighting alongside Harley while the two of them took turns striking at the cyclops's legs. William stabbed at the cyclops leg and then Harley followed suit before the creature swung a giant fist toward William, who knocked the giant hand away with his shield. William struck again. This time, however, the Cyclops grabbed his spear before it could reach its target. Harley jumped in front of the blow before it landed, and instead of striking William in the chest, the spear impaled Harley's shoulder. She cried out in agony as she hit the ground.<br>"Harley!" William screamed. He dropped his shield and ran to her, dropping down onto his knees at her side.  
>The cyclops struck again, but before he could hit William, John was there, grabbing onto its massive wrist as he began to climb up its massive arm.<br>"John! What are you-"  
>The cyclops was shaking his arm in a wild attempt to throw John off. But John kept climbing until he was balancing on the creatures shoulder, next to its giant head.<br>What on earth does he think he's doing? Thought Zoey. Does he want to get himself killed? As if on cue, the cyclops grabbed John's leg, sending his sword flying as he dangled in front of the cyclops. The sword skittered across the stone floor and morphed back into a bronze coloured rod. The cyclops studied John's thrashing figure for a moment, before moving his hand so that John was dangling above his giant mouth.  
>"No!" Zoey shouted, just as the cyclops dropped John into its giant mouth. Then the cyclops swallowed in one giant gulp.<br>"No, No, NO!" Zoey Screamed.  
>The cyclops suddenly stopped moving. The expression on its face was one of confusion. But then it contorted into a mask of pain as a short bronze knife pierced it's belly. The knife had come from inside. It sliced upward through the creatures stomach, squirting black blood everywhere. As the cyclops began to dissolve into monster dust. Out stepped John, covered in black dust. Zoey dropped her sword and ran to John. She threw her arms around his neck, and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him.<br>But he wasn't kissing her back.  
>She let go of him and stepped away. The look on his face was not of joy or happiness; it was of hurt and confusion.<br>"I thought..." said Zoey quietly. I thought you loved me, she thought.  
>"You thought I was dead." said John. His voice was wavering, she had never seen him this upset. "You only notice me when you think I'm dead."<br>And just like that he turned and left. He went over to William and Harley; helping people always made him feel better.  
>"John!" she called after him. She was about to follow him, when a massive hand landed on her shoulder.<br>"Let him be, the lad needs to cool off." said Uncle Carl. Uncle Carl was right, Zoey should just leave him alone. "I was a teenager once." said Uncle Carl. "There was this one girl, who only noticed me after I fought her boyfriend for not treating her right."  
>"What happened?" asked Zoey.<br>"I got my ass kicked." Uncle Carl laughed. "But only because his two friends were helping him."  
>"Ouch." said Zoey.<br>"Yeah, I married the girl though." said Uncle Carl. "Don't worry, John just needs some time to cool off."  
>Uncle Carl turned to leave. Harley was on her feet now, and the group was almost ready to move.<br>"Ok,  
>"Uncle Carl," said Zoey. "thanks."<br>"No problem."

A few moments later they heard the horn sound. It was not Greek, or Roman, it was the horn of the lizardlings. The horn that was meant to signal attack.  
>"What was that?" asked Miki.<br>"A war horn." said William. "It means that the Lizardmen are catching up."  
>In the passage way behind them, they could hear the sounds of hundreds of feet running toward them, mixed with the sound of yelps and yells. The lizardmen were coming.<br>"That's not good." said Harley.  
>"Run!" yelled Sunshine.<br>So they ran. They ran through more passages, down more corridors, and staircases. The tunnels seemed to go on forever, if William had to guess, they were covering a lot of distance underground. The companions came to a long very long, strait tunnel. It was longer than a few football feilds, seeming to carry on forever. They kept running, until they heard Sunshine scream. When William turned to face him, he saw the look on his face, and then he saw the arrow that had gone partway through Sunshines leg. Behind him, about a hundred meters down the passage, he could see the lizardmen running toward them. Sunshine knew he had to move, so he did the logical thing. He broke off the dark iron arrowhead and pulled the shaft of the arrow back out of his leg. The wound spurted blood, and they all knew what that meant. Miki was moving toward Sunshine, but he pushed her back, saying, "I know enough about healing to know what arterial bleeding is." he pulled out an arrow and drew his bow. "You guys go. Run, I'll hold them here!"  
>Sunshine had a determined expression on his face, as if he knew what had to happen.<br>"Go!" said John.  
>"But Sunshine-"<br>"Said for us to leave." said John. "Now let's go."  
>So they kept running, as Sunshine fired arrow after arrow into the mob of lizard men. William grabbed Harley's hand, and as they ran around the corner, they heard Sunshine yell.<br>"Come here you stupid Bast-" but his cry was cut short as he screamed out in pain. They were running as fast as they could now,and they could see daylight up ahead. So Uncle Carl pulled another grenade from his pocket, and through it over his shoulder as he ran. A few second later, there was the sound of an explosion. And the tunnel began to collapse behind them. The demigods made it out of the tunnel just before it collapsed. But Williams momentum kept him going forward. He only had time to pull Harley close before the two of them went tumbling hundreds of meters down the mountainside.

When they finally stopped moving, William had no idea where they were.  
>"Are you ok Harley?" he asked. "yeah." she said. "Sunshine-"<br>"Shhh" said William"I know."  
>"It'll be dark soon, we can camp here tonight and then start moving tomorrow." William started unrolling his sleeping-bag on the ground. Hopefully it wouldn't get too wet.<p>

"Umm... William?" said Harley.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I may Have accidentally lost my sleeping bag."  
>William smiled while he finished unrolling his bedding.<br>"Did you really? Or is it just an excuse so that you can get into bed with me."  
>Harley scoffed and looked away.<br>"I never said that. It sounds like you're the one who wants me to get in bed with you." she had taken what he had said and turned it right around on him.  
>"No, no." William said defensively, "I-"<br>"Oh, ok, so you don't want to sleep with me." she said matter-of-factly.  
>"Wait what?" said William, blushing."Did you just ask me to sleep with you?"<br>"What? No." Harley was turning red as well. "Did you just ask me?"  
>"Nevermind." said William. "We can share the sleeping bag for now, and sort out exactly who wants to sleep with who later."<br>Harley grinned "Deal."  
>"Come here." said William as he pulled off his coat and his zip up hoody. Harley shed her coat as well, before sliding into the sleeping bag With William. The boy slid an arm around her slim shoulders. He pulled her closer too him as he slid his other arm around her waist.<p>

Suddenly they were kissing. Harley was on top of him, with her fingers tangled in his messy hair, while Williams hand moved up her side, under her shirt. And then he pulled away, just for a moment. Harley looked confused, and a little hurt. Didn't he want this? Her eyes seemed to say.  
>"I love you." he said.<br>Harley smiled.  
>"I love you too." she said.<br>Then they were kissing again.

John had been searching for Will and Harley for the last hour, but it was getting dark and he had to get back to the group soon. They had found a town in the mountains called Sparwood. Sparwood was a mining town, with trains coming in and out of the town at all hours. The rest of the group was in a motel, they wanted to wait until morning to search, but John had insisted on going out tonight. He hadn't found any sign of them though. He decided to go back the motel and go to sleep. He had a hard decision to make in the morning. When he got back to the motel room. John opened the door and instantly had a knife at his throat. It was Uncle Carl's Bronze Buck-knife, meaning that he had mistaken him for an intruder.  
>"Oh, John it's you, what are you sneaking in here for?" said Uncle Carl, letting go of John.<br>"I thought you might be sleeping." said John.  
>"Zoey and Miki are." said Uncle Carl. "But we need to work on your reflexes. Getting that knife to your throat was too easy."<br>"Ok, whatever." said John "Some other time."  
>"Get some sleep John, I'll wake you in a few hours and you can take watch." said Uncle Carl<br>"Okay," said John. He walked farther into the room and lay down on the floor. Despite having no blankets or pillows John fell asleep Instantly.

Uncle Carl woke him in the morning, it seemed that Uncle Carl had been up all night by himself.  
>"Morning." said Uncle Carl.<br>"Why didn't you wake me up for watch?" said John.  
>"I thought you could use the sleep." said Uncle Carl.<br>John got up, and discovered that Zoey and Miki were nowhere to be found.  
>"Where are Zoey and Miki?" asked John.<br>"They saw you sleeping on the floor and decided to go out and buy some supplies. They should be back soon." said Uncle Carl.  
>"And then you have a decision to make."<br>"I know. Will and Harley." said John. It was then that the two girls arrived.  
>"Morning John." said Zoey.<br>"Morning." said John. He was still mad at her.  
>Zoey and Miki had picked up some new sleeping bags, food, and other supplies.<br>"So now that we have supplies, we go after William and Harley right?" said Miki.  
>"No, we're not going after them." said John.<br>"What, why?" asked Zoey.  
>"Because, we don't have time." said John. "This is bigger than all of us, the enemy is moving toward camp Jupiter as we speak, every hour we wait they get closer."<br>"How can you just leave your brother? Don't you care?" said Zoey.  
>"Of course I care!" John was yelling now."He's my brother! You don't think I'd go get him if I could!" his voice softened. "William can take care of himself, and Harley, Harley will keep him from getting himself killed."<br>"Ok, I'm sorry." said Zoey. He met her gaze and saw that she was starting to cry.  
>John turned to Miki. "I know it's dangerous, but I need you to go back to camp Jupiter. I need you to tell them Everything that's happened. Tell them that we've found one bloodstone, and that we know where the other two are."<br>Miki nodded. "Ok, I'll do it."  
>"It's too dangerous." said Zoey.<br>"No," said Miki. "The lizard-men will be too busy chasing you to come after me."  
>"There's one more thing." said John. "I need you to convince the senate to gather all of our allies. I have a feeling that we're going to need them soon."<br>"Ok, I'll go as soon as I have my gear in order."

When William woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Harley was gone. Well, she wasn't in the sleeping-bag with him anymore.  
>Harley was looking through his pack, seeing what supplies they had.<br>"Morning." she said to him, smiling.  
>"Morning." said William.<br>"We don't have much food, there's some jerky in here, but that's about it, I wonder how long we can make it last."she said. "Do you know where we are?"  
>"Somewhere in the mountains." said William, rolling up his sleeping bag.<br>"Do you know where the others are?"  
>"No, but i've been thinking about that." said William. "We don't know where they are, but we know where they'll be."<br>"What?"  
>"Kingston, they'll go for the next bloodstone."<br>"You don't think they'll come looking for us?" said Harley.  
>"John won't, the quest is too important. Camp Jupiter is at risk." said William.<br>"But your his brother!"  
>"I know." said William. "But anyway, if we head east, then eventually we'll hit a town or something." from there we can hitchhike, or hop on a train. If we get on the right train, it could take us halfway across the country."<br>"Ok, we'll do that then."  
>William nodded. "Let's go."<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

So i've decided to run a small contest in relation to the Wisdom and War series.

Here's my idea. you write a short story (1-2 chapters) taking place in the Wisdom and War universe, or using wisdom and war characters. PM me the link, and i will list my favorites and declare a winner in my next post.

I look forward to reading all of the entries (if i get any).


End file.
